Creature Walks Among Us, The
Category:Films | directed by = John Sherwood | written by = Arthur A. Ross | produced by = William Alland | music by = Irving Gertz; Henry Mancini; Heinz Roemheld | cinematography = Maury Gertsman | edited by = Edward Curtiss | distributed by = Universal Pictures | release date(s) = April 26th, 1956 | mpaa rating = | running time = 78 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Revenge of the Creature (1955) | followed by = }} The Creature Walks Among Us is an American feature film of the science fiction and horror genres. It is the third and final film in a three-movie franchise and follows 1954's Creature from the Black Lagoon and 1955's Revenge of the Creature, both of which were directed by Jack Arnold. The Creature Walks Among Us was directed by John Sherwood and written by Arthur A. Ross. It was produced by Universal Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on April 26th, 1956. The film stars Jeff Morrow as Doctor William Barton, Rex Reason as Doctor Thomas Morgan, Leigh Snowden as Marcia Barton, Gregg Palmer as Jed Grant, Maurice Manson as Doctor Borg, James Rawley as Doctor Johnson and David McMahon as Captain Stanley. Plot Cast Notes * Creature Walks Among Us, The Creature Walks Among Us, Creature Walks Among Us, The (1956), Creature Walks Among Us (1956), and The Creature Walks Among Us (1956) all redirect to this page. * Production on The Creature Walks Among Us began in August, 1955. Principal photography concluded in September. IMDB; The Creature Walks Among Us (1956); Box office & business. * The underwater scenes were filmed at Wakulla Springs in North Florida. Creature from the Black Lagoon: The Legacy Collection; The Creature Walks Among Us, Tom Weaver; Audio commentary. * Screenplay writer Arthur A. Ross is credited as Arthur Ross in this film. * This film utilizes stock audio samples for its musical score. Original composers Irving Gertz, Henry Mancini and Heinz Roemheld are all uncredited for their contributions to this film. * Don Megowan played the role of the Gill Man in the scenes where the creature appears on land. Professional diver Ricou Browning performed all of the underwater scenes involving the Gill Man. Both men were uncredited for their participation in this film. * This movie is included on the Creature from the Black Lagoon: The Legacy Collection DVD collection, as well as the Universal Classics: The Legacy Collection boxset collection. * This is the only installment in the "Gill Man" series that was not shot in 3-D. * Final appearance of the Gill Man, who presumably perishes shortly after the end of this film. First and final appearance of all other characters. Recommendations External Links * * * The Creature Walks Among Us at Wikipedia * * * * * References Keywords Classic horror | Universal Monsters ---- Category:1950s/Films Category:1956/Films Category:April, 1956/Films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Theatrically released films Category:Black and white films Category:3rd installments Category:C/Films